


Day is night

by Hiptoff



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiptoff/pseuds/Hiptoff
Summary: Hace ya seis meses que Anna fue coronada y es el momento de preparar la boda, pero algo ha llevado a Kristoff a abandonar el palacio. Elsa, preocupada por cómo ha quedado Anna tras la partida de Kristoff, pone camino a las montañas para intentar aclarar las cosas.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1

—¡Te voy a convertir en escarcha, Bjorgman!

Kristoff alzó la mirada sobresaltado. Hasta ese mismo instante, se había estado esforzando por concentrar sus pensamientos únicamente en el hielo, en hacer el corte perfecto, en obtener un pulido resultado del que sentirse orgulloso y, sobretodo, en no caer en las gélidas aguas bajo él. Cualquier cosa que distrajese su pensamiento lo suficiente como para despejar su mente del constante vaivén de ideas y dudas sobre lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, allí, en medio de la nada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Elsa; con los de una visiblemente molesta Elsa. El aire etéreo y puro que siempre emanaba desde que había encontrado su identidad como quinto espíritu había sido sustituido por un aura espinosa y eléctrica que dejaba claro que no había margen para dar ni un sólo paso en falso.

—Elsa…

—Vas a decirme ahora mismo qué haces aquí en medio de las montañas mientras mi hermana llora sola en su habitación si no quieres ser un carámbano más del paisaje.

El muchacho tragó saliva.

—Yo… verás…

La imagen de Elsa en esos momentos era lo suficientemente intimidante como para nublar un poco sus pensamientos. Con cuidado, repasó mentalmente sus palabras buscando lograr que su explicación fuese lo suficientemente comprensible como para que ella no descargase sus poderes sobre él. Sin duda, lo primero era salir del lago helado antes de provocar un accidente.

Elsa se iba impacientando ante el largo tiempo que le estaba tomando aquella reflexión.

—Deja que vayamos a un lugar más seguro y allí te explicaré por qué… ¡Espera! —reaccionó finalmente — ¿Has dicho llorando? ¿Anna está llorando?

Una sincera expresión de preocupación y pesar se reflejó en el rostro del chico, lo que calmó un poco la ira de Elsa.

—Está bien. Tienes una oportunidad —le espetó cortante y fría.

Kristoff recogió sus bártulos con cuidado y los puso sobre el trineo donde su amigo Sven disfrutaba de las caricias que Elsa tenía para él. Con algo de incomodidad, ambos se subieron y Kristoff les guió hacia una zona arbolada libre de hielo. Allí, sobre unos grandes pedruscos, se sentaron frente a frente; ella digna y airada y él cabizbajo y pensativo.

El cálido aire de aquella mañana de verano soplaba entre los árboles y le regaló a Sven un buen rato de relax al lado de su compañero.

—Te escucho —dijo Elsa algo apremiante.

Kristoff suspiró.

—Amo a Anna —comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo—. Nunca he tenido la menor duda. Desde el principio me di cuenta de que estaba loca. —Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo se iba frunciendo el ceño de la chica. —¡En el buen sentido! Es valiente y divertida, honrada, muy espontánea, optimista, fuerte, tierna, a veces un poco infantil, es capaz de darlo todo por los demás, siempre defiende sus ideas a muerte y lucha con todo lo que tiene; nada la detiene. —Una leve sonrisa escapó esta vez por la comisura de los labios de Elsa, lo que le dio un respiro a él para seguir hablando con más calma. —Además, está demostrando día a día que no hay mejor reina que ella: es cercana con la gente del reino, amable, mira por el bien de su gente más que nadie y se esfuerza muchísimo para que todo vaya bien.

Elsa carraspeó incomodándole de nuevo y él se sintió tonto por confiarse y hablar de más.

—No me malinterpretes, no significa que tú no lo hicieses, es sólo que bueno, ella…

Kristoff rascó con algo de desesperación su nuca sin saber cómo salir de aquel jardín y Elsa rio.

—Está bien. Continúa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él sintió alivio y agradeció con un asentimiento y una mueca que le diese aquella tregua. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña piedrecita que había a sus pies, y continuó mientras intentaba jugar con ella con la dificultad que aquello representaba por culpa de sus enormes botas.

—Ya hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que no soy bueno para ella.

Ella arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

—No me irás a decir que a estas alturas te estás acomplejando porque eres un repartidor de hielo y ella una reina, ¿no?

Ahora fue el chico el que frunció el ceño.

—Pues no era eso, pero gracias por incidir con tanta claridad en esa idea. Ahora me siento mucho mejor —contestó con un tono algo sarcástico.

—No te equivoques, creo que tu trabajo es honrado y difícil, y te ha ayudado a ser la persona que eres. Sólo no quiero que te avergüences de ello. Para ser rey también es importante saber qué necesidades tiene la gente, y para eso estás mejor preparado que nosotras. —El chico la miró realmente sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

—Me siento bien con quien soy siempre y cuando la pueda hacer feliz. Me siento orgulloso de cómo saco adelante mi trabajo, y de haber salido adelante como lo he hecho, aunque buena parte de ello se la debo a Sven y a los trolls; tampoco me asusta especialmente ser rey si es a su lado. No me importa cambiar de vida; ya le di muchas vueltas antes de proponerle matrimonio y siempre llegué a la misma conclusión: merece la pena. El problema es otro —dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada.

Elsa ladeó la cabeza haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por entender las palabras de aquel chico que se desvivía por una mujer a la que había dejado sola.

—Me pregunto si realmente puedo hacerla feliz. Creo que le gusto, pero no sé si realmente me ama. Antes lo tenía bastante claro. Ella siempre tenía esa maravillosa sonrisa para mí, me hablaba con franqueza, a veces con demasiada, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y era realmente divertido, nos apoyábamos el uno en el otro, hablábamos sin parar durante horas... Sentía que nos entendíamos, que éramos un equipo. También tenía bastante claro que no podía rivalizar contigo en su lista de prioridades, te adora y además vive marcada por el miedo a perderte de nuevo. —Elsa agachó sus ojos con algo de culpa. —Eres su única familia, se siente muy unida a ti y sé que nunca llegaré tan alto; pero tampoco aspiro a hacerlo.

—Kristoff…

—No te preocupes, me conformaría con el segundo lugar. —Sonrió entre triste y comprensivo. —Cuando volvimos del bosque encantado… —continuó –comencé a preguntarme si realmente significaba algo para ella. Sé que es un poco irreflexiva e impulsiva, pero se jugó la vida repetidas veces sin dudarlo un segundo si quiera. Sin dedicar ni un instante a pensar qué sería de mí si ella desaparecía. Mis sentimientos no contaban. Entiendo que quería protegerte, que temía perderte, y permíteme decirte que no iba muy errada…

—Ya… —dijo Elsa con una sonrisa de culpa sabiendo que aquella vez se dejó llevar más de la cuenta.

—Pero, me habría gustado que nuestra posible vida juntos hubiese existido en sus pensamientos en algún momento antes de decidir, por ejemplo, que la mejor manera de tirar una presa era dejar que un montón de gigantes la aplastasen…

Se hizo un silencio que ambos aprovecharon para hacer un poco de reflexión introspectiva.

—Puedo vivir con ello. Cada uno tiene sus traumas y siempre supe que ése era el suyo. Le habría acompañado siempre para ayudarla a luchar contra él si sintiese que soy el adecuado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo eres?

—Desde el día de la coronación me ha hecho el vacío.

—¿Qué? —Elsa se extrañó hasta el punto de creer que Kristoff mentía. Ése no era el estilo de su hermana.

—Igual no el vacío… No sé… Sé que ser reina la tiene muy ocupada y que es cansado, pero… cuando tenemos algún rato para estar solos, prácticamente no me dirige la palabra y en seguida busca alguna excusa para irse a otro lado. Olaff me contó que aun después de convertirse en reina seguía dando largos paseos con él hablando de sus cosas. Lo decía realmente feliz, sintiéndose importante para ella.

»Además, desde que quedó aplazado el tema de la boda para preparar la coronación, no ha vuelto a sacar el tema. Hace medio año que fue coronada… No creo que realmente quiera casarse conmigo.

Elsa se frotó el mentón pensativa y con el semblante serio. De repente, se animó a hablar:

—Kristoff… ¿has pensado que es posible que haya algo en lo referente al matrimonio que le pueda preocupar?

—Claro, el novio.

—No, no eso… —Elsa buscaba con cuidado sus palabras intentando no tener que oírse diciendo cosas que no quería oír. —Ya sabes, con el matrimonio llega…

—¿El qué? No te sigo, Elsa.

—Vamos, Kristoff, no me hagas decirlo. ¡Hablamos de mi hermana!

—La… ¿monotonía? —dijo tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de la chica.

—¡La noche de bodas, Kristoff! ¡Lo que pasa en la noche de bodas!  
Las mejillas de Elsa se sonrojaron y sintió tanto calor en ellas que las tuvo que cubrir con su heladas manos.

—¿Eh? ¡Ahhhh! Pfff… ¡Jajajajaja! —Kristoff no pudo contener la risa ante lo ridícula que le parecía aquella conversación y ante la expresión de Elsa que le hizo darse cuenta de que era bastante más inocente de lo que él pensaba. Se secó una lagrimilla que se le escapó por el rabillo del ojo y se esforzó por parar de reír. —No… no creo que eso le preocupe ya.

—¡¿Perdona?! —Elsa se levantó bruscamente de su improvisado asiento y miró con furia al chico que sintió cómo se empezaban a escarchar su ropa y su cabello.

—Vamos Elsa, no esperarías que… —Su mirada dejaba claro que sí que lo esperaba. —¡Llevamos cuatro años saliendo! —dijo él extendiendo y agitando sus brazos intentando expresar lo lógico que le parecía aquello.

Elsa cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se sentó de nuevo.

—Supongo que ése no es mi problema… —dejó caer con frialdad mientras él se sacudía la escarcha. —¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

Kristoff notó cómo cambiaba de tema para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir y le pareció una excelente idea.

—Por supuesto. Al principio pensé que podía haberla ofendido de algún modo, que estaría enfadada conmigo. Estuve intentando día tras día hablar con ella para aclararlo, que me dijese qué había hecho mal. Pero nunca me dio margen suficiente como para preguntar. Lo intenté hasta el último día, pero siempre huye con una sonrisa forzada. Al final asumí que no me iba a dar la oportunidad, así que le escribí una nota que le entregué a Kai para que se la diese a ella y me volví a donde pertenezco. —Peino su flequillo hacia atrás con sus dedos manteniendo la cabeza muy gacha en una mezcla de desesperación y desesperanza. —Al menos aquí no veré cómo rehace su vida con otra persona…

Elsa sonrió con ternura.

—No deja de sorprenderme hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por ella.

—Hasta donde ella estaría dispuesta a llegar por ti —dijo con una mueca de resignación.

La chica se levantó y se sentó un poco apretada al lado del muchacho. Le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro que quedaba a su lado.

—¿Sabes? —Él ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. —Llevaba dos semanas sin recibir respuesta de Anna a mis cartas. Al principio supuse que estaba liada; sé lo que es ser reina. Pero ella siempre me contestaba religiosamente a cada una de ellas en un máximo de dos días, así que a esas alturas ya estaba muy preocupada y decidí venir a ver si había ocurrido algo. Cuando llegué, nada más cruzar el portón, Olaff me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y eso me dio la tranquilidad de que nada grave ocurría, pero su expresión no era la de siempre. Le pregunté por Anna y me contó tremendamente preocupado que hacía dos semanas que te fuiste de palacio con Sven justo después de pedirle que cuidase de Anna. Me contó que fue corriendo a ver a Anna para entender qué estaba ocurriendo y que la encontró en el pasillo, en frente de su habitación, leyendo un papelito. Acto seguido, antes de poder dirigirse a ella, entró como una flecha al cuarto y se encerró dentro. La llamó y la llamó, pero no salió, ni abrió, ni volvió a dejar entrar a nadie.

—Anna… —dijo con pesar. —¿Estará enfadada por irme sin despedirme?

—Deja que siga y lo entenderás mejor.

Él asintió y Elsa continuó con su relato.

—Cuando me dijo eso, fui yo misma la que fue a la carrera hacia su habitación. De camino me encontré con Kai, que me informó de que la reina estaba en un momento complicado y de que no accedía a dar la cara, pero que seguía cumpliendo con sus deberes básicos desde su alcoba. Le agradecí la información y me apresuré a encontrarme con ella. Llamé a su puerta y…

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo estaba? —preguntó el muchacho levantando la cabeza con algo de impaciencia.

—No me abrió la puerta —añadió Elsa negando con la cabeza suavemente.

—¿A ti?

La muchacha sonrió de nuevo ante la sorpresa del chico.

—Así es. Insistí mucho, muchísimo; le grité enfadada; ¡incluso la amenacé! Y no dijo ni una palabra. Asustada por si le había ocurrido algo y se sentía indispuesta, estuve a punto de congelar las bisagras de la puerta para romperlas y entrar a la fuerza, pero entonces la oí sollozar. No había rabia ni dolor en su llanto, sólo pude sentir una profunda pena…

Él sintió una punzada en el pecho y comenzó a tensar los músculos.

—En ese instante, supe que tú eras la causa y corrí con todas mis fuerzas y mi rabia para hacerte pagar por hacer sufrir a mi preciosa hermanita. Y aquí estamos. —Hizo un breve silencio. —Ahora te entiendo mejor, pero creo que estás equivocado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él algo esperanzado.

—Anna odia estar sola. Ni la muerte de nuestros padres hizo que se aislase; necesita el contacto humano. Es cálida y el calor de los demás alimenta el suyo. Para que ella misma se aísle, el dolor que debe sentir tiene que ser más grande y pesado de lo que ha experimentado nunca. Más que perder a nuestros padres; más que perderme a mí.

—Elsa…

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos descubriendo una conexión entre ellos. No hacían falta las palabras; los dos sabían exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

—Adelante —le dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿No vienes? —contestó extrañado él.

Elsa negó con la cabeza mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

—Esta vez necesitáis estar solos. Ya me avisaréis con lo que haya. —Le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta al palacio. Entonces, un tremendo abrazo de oso por la espalda la sorprendió.

—Gracias, Elsa.

Antes de poder mediar palabra, Kristoff ya estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas montaña abajo mientras Sven le intentaba alcanzar cargando el trineo a sus espaldas.

—Anna, eres una chica afortunada —susurró Elsa mientras veía cómo desaparecían los dos por el camino.

Sven logró llegar hasta Kristoff y éste se subió a la parte delantera del trineo.

—¡Vamos amigo! ¡Nos vamos a ver a Anna!


	2. Capítulo 2

Hans miró con recelo a su compañero de celda.

—¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué es eso?

—Tranquilo principito —contestó con cierto escarnio aquel viejo preso mientras volvía a su camastro —. Nada. Tal y como esperaba de ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Se impacientó Hans. No le gustaba la sensación de sentirse burlado. —¿Qué es ese cacharro?

—Este cacharro es tu salvación.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre y cuando me ayudes a salir de este antro, claro está.

El muchacho se serenó un poco y se sentó cara a cara con aquel anciano que le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y algo esperanzada en sus ojos.

—Soy todo oídos —dijo taladrándole con la mirada. La esperanza empezaba a ser mutua.

—Así me gusta, muchachito. Esto es el sello de fuego. Se lo robé hace bastantes décadas a un encantador hermitaño que lo custodiaba. Él cuidó de mí tras encontrarme perdido y hambriento en el bosque. Pasé unos días a su cargo y me gané su confianza. Fue él quien me contó que nadie sabía de dónde había salido ni quién lo había creado, pero que el sólo roce de este sello con la piel de un ser vivo, hacía estallar su corazón en llamas en cuestión de minutos.

—Pff… qué ridiculez… —opinó Hans ante la historia del anciano —Ya ha visto que sigo vivito y coleando…

—Efectivamente. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

»Por aquel entonces, yo era joven y estúpido como tú y no le creí.

»Una noche, cansado del ritmo del peregrino, decidí que era el momento de marcharme por mi cuenta. Las estrellas brillaban y orientarme no sería un problema; pronto encontraría algún pueblucho en el que aprovechar mis dotes teatrales para ganarme la vida a costa de algún alma cándida con más posibilidades que las del hermitaño. Pero, tras saquear todos sus víveres, justo antes de echar a correr, recordé el cuento ése del sello de fuego. No podía irme de allí sin demostrar que aquello era sólo una tonta leyenda y lo probé sobre el rostro del hombre que me cuidó mientras él dormía en nuestra tienda. Y, bueno, ya no volvió a custodiar nada. Despertó por el calor repentino y me miró con resignación y el dolor de la sucia traición en los ojos. Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras: “Un corazón incapaz de sentir calor como el tuyo nunca tendrá el honor de sucumbir a las llamas”. Luego, simplemente, se convirtió en una bola de fuego.

»Por lo rápido que ardió, debía de ser un muy buen hombre, sin duda.

—¿Intenta decirme que mi corazón está tan podrido como el suyo? —preguntó Hans arqueando una ceja.

—¡Exactamente! Lo suficientemente podrido como para helar hasta las llamas de este sello.  
Hans no se sentía precisamente halagado, pero hizo un rápido recorrido mental por sus acciones hasta el momento y no pudo negar la evidencia.

—Está bien. ¿Y de qué me sirve a mí esto a parte de para no estar muerto ahora mismo?

—Tú eres un privilegiado aquí, mocoso. Si yo finjo enfermedad, ningún guardia se acerará a mí. Sólo me dejarán morir y esperarán a sacar mis restos inertes de aquí cuando empiece a oler a muerto. Pero tú, preso o no, eres el hijo del rey. Si enfermas, vendrán a atenderte. Y tú y yo sabemos que esos guardias no son trigo limpio, pero tampoco son tan miserables como para que el sello no tenga efecto sobre ellos.

»Si tú me ayudas a escapar contigo y vivir mis últimos años en libertad, te entregaré el sello. Yo ya no lo quiero para nada; sólo quiero dejar de ver estas cuatro paredes y tus patillas antes de desaparecer de este mundo.

Hans se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Luego se levantó y le ofreció su mano al anciano.

—Trato hecho.

***

El camino a palacio se le había hecho eterno, pero al fin estaba allí, ante aquellos portones, preparado para hablar por fin con Anna.

—¿Kristoff?

El muchacho reconoció en seguida la voz de su amigo de nieve.

—¡Olaff! Lo siento, creo que me he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Voy a hablar con Anna y…

—¿No está contigo? —preguntó el muñeco sorprendido.

—¿Elsa? No, ha decidido volver al bosque.

—No, ¡Anna! ¿No está contigo?

—¿Anna? ¿Por qué debería? ¿No está en su habitación?

—Ay… —contestó angustiado Olaff.

—¡Olaff! ¡¿Qué pasa con Anna?!

—Esta mañana salió de su habitación directamente hacia el bosque. Me dijo que iba en tu busca. Le han pedido que llevase escolta, pero se ha negado, ha dicho que era algo que debía hacer por si misma.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó con una voz casi ahogada Kristoff ante la idea de Anna perdida en el bosque. ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si se encontraba de nuevo con los lobos? —¡Voy a buscarla!

—¡Sir Kristoff! ¡Qué bueno verle!

Kai apareció a sus espaldas algo agitado.

—Lo mismo digo Kai, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, lo lamento.

—Me temo que no puedo dejar que se marche aún.

—Kai, es una emergencia. Anna… —Kristoff desesperaba por salir corriendo.

—Esto también lo es. Hemos recibido una misiva urgente proveniente de las Islas del Sur.

—De las… ¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo, Kai?

—La reina no se encuentra en palacio, la señorita Elsa tampoco y los principales consejeros se encuentran en mitad de un viaje diplomático por los reinos del Este. Es usted el único hombre de confianza que tienen aquí y, personalmente, opino que, como futuro rey de Arendelle, debería ser usted quien la abriese.

—¿Yo? —Kai asintió y le tendió la carta. —Yo… —En una situación normal, Kristoff se habría rehusado, pero ahora lo principal era agilizar aquello para correr en busca de Anna. —Está bien.

Cogió el papel, rompió el sello y desplegó la misiva con visible urgencia. Entonces comenzó mascullar casi imperceptiblemente las palabras que leía.

“A Su Majestad la reina Anna de Arendelle.

Yo, el Rey Ake de las Islas del Sur, le escribo personalmente para informarle de que es muy probable que su vida corra peligro.”

—¡¿Qué?! —En este punto, Kristoff ya estaba devorando las palabras intentando ver a dónde llegaba aquello.

“Lamento comunicarle que mi último hijo, el preso Hans, se ha dado a la fuga y, según su compañero de celda al que, parece ser, engañó con la promesa de ayudarle a huir con él, va armado con una poderosa magia que seguramente desee descargar contra usted o contra su hermana. Desconocemos de qué trata esa magia, pero hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros envueltos en llamas al enfrentarse a él.

Si mis cálculos son relativamente precisos, para cuando esta carta llegue a sus manos, él ya podría estar oculto en su reino esperando su oportunidad.

Recomiendo extremen las precauciones.

Esperando su bien y que este percance no influya negativamente en nuestra cordial relación, se despide

Su Majestad, El Rey Ake Westergaard de las Islas del Sur.”

Durante unos segundos, a Kristoff se le heló la sangre. Su mente estaba en blanco. Lo que menos le preocupaba ahora, eran los lobos. Por fin, un suave toque de atención de la cabeza de Sven le hizo reaccionar.

—¡Kai, prepara a toda la guardia! ¡Hans podría estar cerca! Y que vayan con mucho cuidado, por lo visto se ha hecho con algún tipo de magia que hace estallar en llamas a quien la recibe.

—¡Ya mismo! —Kai se fue casi volando a cumplir con las órdenes de Kristoff. Sirviente o no, había visto crecer a las dos hermanas y las amaba casi como a sus propias hijas.

—¡Olaff! —continuó organizando Kristoff —Ya sabes escribir, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —contestó el muñeco claramente preocupado.

—Está bien. Escribe dos cartas exactamente iguales para Elsa explicándole lo sucedido y deja una en una botella cerrada en el fiordo, e intenta entregarle la otra a Galerna. Con suerte, alguno de los dos espíritus vendrá y podrá entregársela a Elsa. Necesitamos que esté advertida y es posible que necesitemos su ayuda.

—Cuenta con ello. —Kristoff asintió.

—Cuento contigo. Sven y yo vamos a buscar a Anna.

Olaff corrió a palacio a buscar lo necesario para las cartas y Sven y Kristoff dieron media vuelta y corrieron de nuevo hacia las montañas sin si quiera soltar el trineo.

—Venga, compañero. No podemos fallarle. No quiero fallarle...


	3. Capítulo 3

—¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro, por favor!

Poco después de adentrarse en el bosque, Kristoff escuchó claramente la voz de un hombre que pedía auxilio.

—¡Sven, espera! —Kristoff maldijo su suerte. Ahora sólo quería centrarse en encontrar a Anna, pero no podía ignorar una llamada así de desesperada.

El reno paró casi en seco notando cómo el trineo le empujaba un poco hasta frenar. Kristoff bajó al encuentro de aquel hombre que salía en su busca de entre los árboles.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre cayó sobre sus rodillas en la vereda del camino. Vestía un traje gris, sucio, raído y algo roto. Kristoff se agachó a su lado clavando una rodilla en tierra para asistirle. Al acercarse vio que se trataba de un joven pelirrojo y delgado.

—Lo siento. Necesito a tu reno.

—¿Cómo dice?

En ese mismo instante, el pelirrojo se giró bruscamente hacia Kristoff y apoyó un sello alargado en la mano que éste le tenía tendida.

—¡Tú!

La sorpresa que sintió Kristoff al encontrarse cara a cara con Hans hizo que no reparase prácticamente en el ardor que había sentido en su mano.

—Así que me conoces… Parece que soy bastante famoso por esta zona —dijo Hans levantándose en perfecto estado y sacudiéndose la tierra de las rodillas. —Bueno, con tu permiso, me llevo a tu reno.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sven —amenazó Kristoff.

—¿Sven? Creo que Anna ha mencionado antes ese ridículo nombre… Sí, me lo llevo.

—¿Anna? ¡¿Dónde está Anna?!

Hans miró con algo de intriga a aquel muchacho que le inquiría como si le fuese la vida en ello.

—¿A qué se debe tanta confianza con tu reina?

Kristoff no contestó, se acercó con fiereza a Hans, le levantó del suelo cogiéndole por las solapas de la chaqueta y le aprisionó contra una enorme pared de roca.

—¿Dónde está Anna?

El miedo y la rabia se reflejaban a la perfección en sus ojos y a Hans no le pasaron desapercibidos.

—¡No! ¡No me digas que los rumores de Anna saliendo con un pueblerino eran ciertos! —Kristoff apretó más sus puños hacia la pared acorralando más al cuello del pelirrojo. —Vaya… pobre muchacha. Sabía que estaba desesperada por encontrar el amor, pero no tanto.

—¿Dónde·está·Anna? —preguntó de nuevo Kristoff perdiendo la paciencia mientras iba sintiendo un gran calor por todo su cuerpo.

—Oh, bueno… Supongo que a ti puedo decírtelo. Se negó a ser mi esposa, así que tuve que matarla.

A Kristoff le hirvió la sangre.

—Pero no te preocupes. Antes le hice pasar un buen rato.

Las manos de Kristoff comenzaron a temblar. Sus lágrimas brotaban sin control y la ira que se iba apoderando de él no era suficiente para contrarrestar la debilidad que sintió por todo su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de soltar a Hans, pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente: “Este tipo es el que engañó a Anna como si nada, debe de ser realmente bueno mintiendo. Puede que ella siga viva. Puede que lo haya dicho para desmontarme y huir, o simplemente por hacerme daño por ser amado por ella, o por poder convertirme en rey...”

Según volvía la esperanza a su alma, sus manos recuperaban fuerzas.

—Te voy a dar una última oportunidad. Dime dónde está Anna.

La mirada que Kristoff le dedicó a Hans fue fría y penetrante, tanto que Hans tuvo que tragar saliva aun con la dificultad de la postura.

—Eres realmente insistente… Ya te he dicho lo que ha pasado. Pero vamos, tranquilo, en unos minutos estarás con ella.

—¿Qué crees que puedes…?

Kristoff sabía que en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo Hans no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él, pero, de pronto, recordó la carta y la explicación sobre aquella magia que hacía arder a la gente. Instintivamente se miró el dorso de la mano. No había nada en él pero, sin duda, cada vez sentía más calor. Miró a Hans a los ojos buscando la confirmación de sus temores y lo que vio fue la sonrisa victoriosa de aquel despreciable ser que le hizo comprender su situación.

Agachó la cabeza unos segundos mientras mil pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Luego, asumiendo que no podría hacer nada para salvarse confió en que al menos lo de Anna fuese todo mentira.

Al final, aquel miserable lo había conseguido: había destruido sus vidas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Mi amada Anna. Desde que te conocí, he sabido que si había nacido para algo, era para estar contigo. Eres la mujer más increíble que puede haber y te amo con todo mi ser. Sin embargo, soy consciente de que no te hago feliz, ¡y no te culpo! Pero, si no eres feliz a mi lado, no tiene sentido que me quede al tuyo.

Espero que tengas una hermosa y feliz vida al lado de alguien que sepa darte lo que mereces.

Te quiero.

Kristoff Bjorgman.

—Eso es lo que pone. Lo último que me ha dicho antes de desaparecer para siempre es que me quiere. Qué injusto, ¿no? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir yo a partir de ahora?

»Necesito tu consejo. He escapado de mi habitación sólo para poder hablar contigo. Han sido muchos años y muchos momentos duros en los que he podido contar contigo y me has dado coraje. Por favor, ayúdame a salir adelante. No sé vivir sin él. Sé que todo esto es culpa mía; he sido una estúpida, pero me pudo el miedo a perderle. Y, al final, le he acabado perdiendo de todos modos. ¿Qué hago? Sin él, respirar duele, despertar duele, soñar duele, vivir duele. Definitivamente no quiero vivir sin él. Pero me siento entre la espada y la pared. Si me muevo, es fácil que le pierda, si no me muevo… bueno, ya le he perdido.

»¿Qué harías tú en mi situación, Juana? Ilumíname.

Anna observó con pesadas y cansadas lágrimas en los ojos aquel enorme cuadro de la sala de arte. Se sentía sin fuerzas, rendida, acorralada por sus propios pensamientos. Pero, de pronto, la brava imagen de Juana de Arco le devolvió la energía.

—¡Tienes razón! De nada sirve quedarse llorando. Nada se arreglará así. Puede que no logre arreglarlo pero, si es necesario, moriré en el intento. ¡Gracias Juana! ¡Sabía que no me fallarías!

Anna se levantó de un brinco del sillón en el que estaba recostada y salió disparada a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa cómoda. Si algo le habían enseñado sus aventuras de los últimos años era que se corre mejor con pantalones.

—Sólo espero no acabar envuelta en llamas como tú… —dijo en medio de un suspiro mientras salía de la sala.

***

—Sé mi esposa.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Sé que lo que hice fue terrible y que no tengo derecho a pedir tu perdón, pero… desde aquel día no he dejado de pensar en ti, Anna. ¡Te amo!

Anna no salía de su asombro. Eso era lo último que esperaba oír de sus labios.

—Por favor, cumplamos la promesa que hicimos aquel día. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz. Cásate conmigo.

—Me vas a disculpar, Hans, pero tengo cosas más importantes que atender. Y , por supuesto, la respuesta es no.

Hans frunció el ceño ante la negativa de la reina.

—Vaya… parece que en estos años te has vuelto más cabal… —dijo él cambiando drásticamente el tono por uno mucho más burlón.

—Ahora eres tú… —dijo Anna al reconocer la mirada del hombre despiadado que la dejó morir. —Me enseñaste una valiosa lección.

—Venga, Anna, no seas rencorosa. Te estoy ofreciendo la opción más fácil… —Hizo una leve pausa. —Haz lo que te pido y volverás a casa con vida.

Anna retrocedió un par de pasos ante la amenaza del príncipe. Entonces, una sonrisa de seguridad se plasmó en su rostro.

—Me he enfrentado a enemigos peores que tú y he salido con vida. No creas que soy tan fácil de matar.

—Anna, los dos sabemos que siempre es tu querida hermanita la que te saca de los apuros. Sin la magia de Elsa para protegerte, no eres nadie.

—Te equivocas. Adoro a Elsa, pero ella es más de meterme en problemas que de sacarme de ellos —comentó con una leve risa. —Si le debo mi vida a alguien en este mundo es a Sven y a Kristoff…

Anna paró en seco. Acababa de darse cuenta de cuánto había dependido de Kristoff durante todos estos años; desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, le había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones en las que ella fue terriblemente desconsiderada con él. ¿Cómo pudo no pensar en sus sentimientos? No era de extrañar que se hubiese marchado: nunca le había demostrado con propiedad lo muchísimo que le ama. Y aún así, él siempre estuvo ahí.

Sin embargo, esta vez no era así. ¿Y si era la definitiva?

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó para sí misma para sorpresa de Hans. —¡No pienso morir sin aclararle las cosas!

—Se me acaba la paciencia, Su Majestad.

Hans avanzó hacia ella con decisión y ella miró en todas direcciones buscando una posible salida. Esta vez todo dependía de ella. Estaba sola. O quizás no… Kristoff la amaba, Elsa la amaba, Olaff la amaba… No estaba sola, ¡y lo demostraría!

—¡Elsa! ¡Gracias al cielo! —gritó Anna con cara de alivio mirando tras de Hans al bosque vacío haciendo gala de unas excelentes dotes interpretativas.

Hans, temiéndose lo que la mujer a la que estuvo punto de asesinar podría hacerle con sus poderes, se giró bruscamente buscándola con la mirada.

Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta del engaño, Anna ya no estaba allí.

—¡Mierda Hans! ¡¿Cómo has podido caer en un truco tan viejo?! —se dijo mientras echaba a correr bosque a través en busca de su llave hacia el reinado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Kristoff escuchó el silbido de una piedra atravesando el aire y encogió los hombros instintivamente. La piedra pasó rozando su cabello y aterrizó sobre la sien derecha de Hans, que quedó automáticamente inconsciente.

Los ojos de Kristoff se abrieron como platos y soltó al pelirrojo dejándole caer al suelo sin el más mínimo cuidado.

—¡Kristoff!

La voz de Anna resonó por todo el bosque. Él se giró rezando por que aquello no fuese una alucinación y buscó el origen de la voz. Entonces, de la rama de un árbol que daba a la orilla del camino saltó Anna directamente a sus brazos.

Mientras la veía caer, no pudo evitar quedar embriagado por ella. Estaba sucia, con el pelo suelto y algo revuelto, vestida para la acción y absolutamente deslumbrante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

El golpe le tiró al suelo, pero no pudo sentir el dolor, sólo sentía cómo sus lágrimas brotaban completamente descontroladas de alivio al ver a Anna sana y a salvo.

—Anna —susurró con el único hilo de voz al que su cuerpo permitió salir de su garganta.

—Estoy aquí —dijo ella acariciando las mejillas del rubio mientras reparaba en sus lágrimas. Su tacto era suave y cálido y hacía que el terrible calor que sentía fuese en aumento más rápido aún, pero no le importó.

—Gracias a Dios estás bien. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Bueno, lo ha intentado, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a esta mujer —dijo ella con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Nadie lo está —añadió el con una sonrisa cargada de ternura mientras las lágrimas iban cesando.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? Parecía que le tenías acorralado, pero tienes una cara horrible. —Anna, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, continuó acariciando las mejillas y el cabello de Kristoff que, con estas últimas palabras, sintió de nuevo el azote de la terrible información que tenía para ella.

—Me dijo que te había hecho cosas horribles y sentí que se me acababa el mundo.

—Ese ruin embustero… —dijo ella mientras miraba con rabia el cuerpo de Hans con la leve duda de si seguiría respirando. —Lamento que te haya hecho daño. Pero, no te preocupes, de verdad que no me ha hecho nada de nada.

—Anna… —interrumpió él casi sin fuerza.

—Que me case con él me dice. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Estoy segura de que vendería su alma por ser rey. Si es que tiene de eso, claro.

—Anna… —intentó interrumpir de nuevo.

—Luego me amenazó, pero le burlé de la forma más absurda. Te vas a partir cuando te lo cuente.

—¡Anna! —dijo al fin con un tono algo más elevado y sujetando la cara de la chica hacia la suya logrando por fin su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —contestó ella extrañada por la seriedad de su tono.

Kristoff le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, adoraba a aquella dicharachera mujer. Hacía tanto que no le hablaba con aquella energía…

—Lo siento Anna. De hecho… creo que mi mundo se está acabando de verdad.

—¿Qué? —El rostro de Anna perdió la energía y palideció levemente.

—Verás… Hans…

Sin dejarle continuar, una voz conocida habló a sus espaldas.

—Kristoff, mi muchacho. Está en ti…

Al girarse, ambos vieron a Gran Pabbie mirando a Kristoff con una lagrimilla en el rabillo del ojo y el alma rota.

—¡Gran Pabbie! ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Anna asustada.

—Anna… He venido siguiendo el rastro de una poderosa magia que había sido activada.

—¿Magia?

—Sí, es una magia antigua diseñada para acabar con los corazones limpios. Pone fuego dentro de ellos y, sus portadores… acaban estallando en llamas.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Kristoff?

—Anna, Hans se ha hecho con el control de esa magia y… —se esforzó por aclarar Kristoff buscando el tacto que la situación requería.

—¡No! —gritó ella con terror al intuir lo que tenía que decirle.

—Lo siento. Fui descuidado —dijo él agachando la cabeza.

Anna negó una y otra vez con la cabeza y entonces se arrodilló ante Pabbie.

—Por favor, Gran Pabbie, dime que hay solución —pidió desesperada ante la triste y resignada mirada de Kristoff.

Gran Pabbie agachó la cabeza y repasó sus pensamientos durante unos segundos.

—Podría haber una solución, pero no sé si quiero ver cómo se lleva a cabo.

—¡¿La hay?! —dijeron los dos a coro.

—Lo que sea Pabbie, ¡haremos lo que sea! —afirmó con urgencia Anna mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de Kristoff.

—No es tan fácil —dijo el Troll negando con la cabeza —. Al igual que el amor descongela un corazón helado, son los sentimientos más oscuros los que enfrían un corazón en llamas. La ira, el odio, la avaricia, la envidia, la venganza… Sólo los actos guiados por esos sentimientos son los que pueden salvar su vida ahora…

—¿Eso quiere decir que si hago algo cruel, no moriré?

—Sí, eso creo.

—Está bien, no tenemos tiempo —dijo Kristoff sintiendo cómo el calor le ahogaba. —Eso no es tan complicado…

Kristoff se acercó decidido a Hans y se arrodilló a su lado. El pelirrojo recuperó despacio la consciencia y se vio cara a cara con la castaña mirada de Kristoff. Aquella mirada albergaba rabia, miedo, inseguridad y decisión al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo entendió en un segundo lo que estaba ocurriendo y su estómago se acongojó.

—Kristoff, hijo —interrumpió Gran Pabbie —, no es una decisión sencilla, y probablemente ninguna de las opciones sea la buena, pero recuerda que, si decides hacerlo, nunca volverás a ser el mismo.

—Y si no lo hago, nunca volveré —dijo él sin poder mirar a los ojos a Pabbie.

Miró los cristalinos y asustados ojos de Hans, sus labios que temblaban, su piel pálida y triste. Estaba claro que, por miserable que fuese su vida, no quería perderla. Puso sus manos en torno a su garganta, tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Entonces, se centró en pensar en quién era ése que temblaba entre sus manos. Era el hombre que le estaba intentando matar, era el que jugó con los sentimientos de Anna y luego la dejó morir y era el que había estado a punto de asesinar a Elsa. Había intentado adueñarse del reino a base de mentiras y trampas, y no contento con eso, ahí estaba de nuevo, en busca del trono, acabando con todo aquel que encontrase a su paso. Era un malnacido. No merecía las bellezas de este mundo, no merecía las sonrisas que Anna le dedicó. Probablemente, no merecía ni respirar.

Y entonces, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?

—¿Kristoff?

El temeroso susurro de Anna llegó casi imperceptible a los oídos del muchacho, pero fue suficiente para hacer que no fuese capaz de hacer ni un mínimo de fuerza contra aquel cuello que abarcaba a la perfección con sus manos. Entonces le soltó con impotencia, se levantó y cogió unas cuerdas de su trineo con las que ató de pies y manos a Hans que aún temblaba de miedo en el suelo. Entonces caminó directo hacia Anna.

Plantado ante ella, todo él rojo y empapado en sudor, tomó las manos de su amada con dulzura, se mordió el labio y, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Anna, lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. No quiero que compartas tu vida con alguien como él...

—¿Eh? —El rostro de Anna mostró una combinación entre terror y alivio. Entonces, entre lágrimas, acarició de nuevo el rostro de Kristoff y sonrió dolorosamente. —Te prefiero así.

Anna abrazó fuertemente a Kristoff sin ser capaz de contener sus lágrimas mientras él acariciaba cariñosamente su espalda.

—Siento haberme ido: fue un terrible error; siento haberte hecho daño; y siento estártelo haciendo ahora también.

—¡Ni se te ocurra disculparte! —contestó ella sin alejarse ni un milímetro de su pecho —. Ha sido todo culpa mía. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido el valor de hablar contigo, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Anna… —Kristoff miró muy fija y seriamente a su reina —Encuentra a alguien que realmente te merezca y sé feliz, ¿vale? Es lo único que deseo.

Anna se alejó bruscamente de su pecho.

—¡No! —le espetó con ira. —¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Para mí sólo existes tú! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerme feliz!

Él apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas volvían a desbocarse.

En ese momento, el sofocante calor comenzó a quemar en su interior y le fallaron las fuerzas haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Kristoff! —gritó Anna sintiendo que llegaba el final. —¡Pabbie! ¡Por favor! ¡Haz algo! —Sus gritos desesperados sólo lograban que el corazón de todos los allí presentes se encogiese más a cada segundo.

—Anna —dijo Gran Pabbie con pesar —, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

El troll rompió a llorar y Kristoff hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—Pabbie, gracias por todo. Habéis sido la mejor familia —hizo una pausa intentando recuperar el aliento mientras Anna lloraba sobre su espalda —. Sven, amigo, —El reno, cabizbajo y lagrimeando se acercó a él hasta que pudo sentir su hocico contra su mejilla. —Sin ti ni siquiera estaría vivo. Gracias por compartir tu vida conmigo, colega. No estés triste, ¿vale? Te necesito para darle fuerzas a Anna. —Kristoff apoyó su cabeza de lado sobre la de su amigo. —Sven, en realidad, tengo un favor más que pedirte. —El reno emitió un grave y suave bramido. —Sí, sé que puedo contar contigo. Por favor, llévate a Anna y a Pabbie de aquí.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó de nuevo Anna mientras se apretaba contra su espalda aún más fuerte.

—No quiero que veáis lo que va a pasar, Anna. No quiero que tengas ese recuerdo de mí.  
Se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y besó los labios de Anna en un dulce e irremediablemente ardiente beso.

—Anna… —susurró entonces.

—No —contestó ella tajante.

—Anna… —repitió él de nuevo pidiéndole con su tono que fuese razonable.

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Obedece a tu reina! —Kristoff rio haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas.

—Te amo.

Tras aquel último susurro en el oído de la chica, se desplomó de nuevo en el suelo a punto de sucumbir a las llamas que crecían en su interior.

—¡No! ¡Kristoff! ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor! ¡Te amo!

Una sonrisa sonrisa de confort se dibujó en el rostró de Kristoff. Seguramente su última sonrisa.  
Anna apoyó su cabeza en la de él y siguió susurrando una y otra vez:

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Hans admiraba la desoladora escena con cierta incomodidad: Kristoff ya sólo tenía fuerzas para jadear y luchar por respirar, Anna, el troll, y el reno parecían ir a morir de la pena , y Elsa permanecía de pie, observando la escena, como tratando de comprender la situación.

—Espera, ¿Elsa? —exclamó sorprendido ante la presencia de la joven.

Anna alzó la vista al oír a Hans y vio a su hermana erguida a unos metros de ellos y con la decisión clavada en sus pupilas.

—¿Elsa? —dijo Anna con un hilo de voz.

—Kristoff, levántate —ordenó Elsa recuperando el aire de reina que tuvo años atrás.

Kristoff, sin entender nada y terriblemente agotado, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ponerse en pie ante aquella mujer. No tenía fuerzas para hablarle, pero al menos, así le mostraría el respeto, cariño y agradecimiento que sentía hacia ella. Ante su tentativa, Anna y Sven le ayudaron a erguirse.

Una vez le tuvo en pie, Elsa no perdió un segundo.

—Esto es por lo que tú y yo sabemos.

Con una fría mirada, Elsa descargó, ante la atónita mirada de todos, un potente rayo de hielo contra el corazón de Kristoff que, instantáneamente, cayó fulminado.


	6. Capítulo 6

—¡Kristoff!! —gritó Anna con desesperación al sentir cómo su amado caía de sus brazos inconsciente —¡¡Elsa!! —gritó entonces con reproche e incomprensión a su hermana mientras se apresuraba a comprobar si el chico respiraba y tenía pulso.

—O quizás podamos hacer eso – comentó Gran Pabbie ladeando la cabeza.

—Se está enfriando… ¿Se va a congelar? —preguntó Anna arrodillada al lado de su prometido perdiendo las fuerzas ante la idea de verle morir de aquella forma que tan familiar le resultaba a ella.

—Eso ha sido tremendamente arriesgado, Elsa —observó Pabbie con una sonrisa empezando a aflorar en su áspera cara.

Elsa sonrió dulcemente y se agachó ante Anna y Kristoff.

—Tranquila, Anna. No morirá.

—¿Qué? —Las lágrimas retomaban fuerza para escapar de sus ojos mientras ella permanecía sin comprender nada pero con el pecho lleno de esperanza.

—Fíjate, ahora respira apaciblemente. Sólo necesita descansar —añadió Elsa acariciando cariñosamente la mejilla de aquel chico que tanto había cambiado sus vidas.

Sven se emocionó ante la noticia y comenzó a dar brincos y Gran Pabbie se acercó poco a poco a Elsa.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no se congelaría como le pasó a Anna? —preguntó reverenciando a Elsa en agradecimiento por salvar la vida de su humano favorito.

Elsa rio regodeándose en el placer de ser la única que entendía la situación.

—Si algo me ha quedado claro hablando esta mañana con Kristoff es que cada uno de sus actos y pensamientos es movido por el amor. Un corazón que vive en un constante acto de amor, no puede ser congelado.

—¡Elsa! —Anna abrazó a su hermana con tanta fuerza que casi le cortó la respiración —. ¡Gracias!

Después volvió junto a Kristoff, le apoyó en su regazo de modo que su cabeza no tocase en el pedregoso suelo y se regodeó en acariciar tiernamente cada uno de los rincones de su rostro como si estuviesen solos en el mundo.

—Será broma… —protestó Hans viendo cómo el candidato a ocupar el lugar que él deseaba para sí mismo se había librado de aquella magia que a tantos se había llevado hasta el momento.

Elsa miró a Hans de reojo con desprecio y creó un pesado bloque de hielo que inhabilitaba completamente el movimiento de sus pies.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó haciéndose el fuerte.

—Eso depende más de ti que de mí —dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa que estremeció al príncipe. —Anna, creo que sería conveniente llevar a Kristoff a palacio para que descanse como es debido. Y apuesto a que tú también estás necesitando un buen descanso.

—No te dejaré sola con él —negó Anna —. Ya has visto de lo que es capaz.

—Si conseguimos el sello mágico —comentó Gran Pabbie —, yo podría anular la maldición para que no vuelva a ser usado.

Elsa reflexionó durante unos minutos.

—Hans, si aprecias minímamente tu vida, entrégame el sello —cortó la soga que ataba sus muñecas lanzándole dos afiladas agujas de hielo.

—¿Crees que te voy a entregar la única cosa que puede asegurarme un escape? ¿Por quién me has tomado? —se jactó Hans frotando sus resentidas muñecas.

—Como desees —dijo Elsa fingiendo resignación.

Hans sintió cómo el hielo comenzó a subir despacio por sus pantorrillas calando dolorosamente hacia dentro.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó furioso y visiblemente asustado.

—El hielo va a seguir subiendo despacio, muy despacio. Si deseas que pare, entrégame el sello.  
Hans dudó durante unos segundos pero, al sentir el hielo sobrepasar sus rodillas, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con el sello y lo lanzó al suelo a los pies de Elsa.

—Buen chico —dijo Elsa satisfecha mientras creaba unos grilletes de hielo que sujetaron las manos de Hans pegadas a la pared.

Gran Pabbie cogió cuidadosamente el sello.

—Debo buscar una zona segura para desactivar su magia sin dañar a nadie. Os confío a Kristoff. No me queda duda de que está en las mejores manos.

Y reverenciando a las dos hermanas, se marchó de allí rodando camino arriba.

—Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo Elsa acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

Anna miró la frustrada expresión de Hans y contempló luego a su hermana, boyante de poder y seguridad. Aquello le dio la confianza que necesitaba y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. En cuanto llegue a palacio enviaré a la guardia a tu encuentro para que detengan a Hans.

Entonces se levantó apoyando cuidadosamente la cabeza de Kristoff de nuevo en el suelo. Preparó a Sven y le regaló unas caricias de complicidad: podía entender por lo que había pasado. Después hizo hueco en el trineo para apoyar con toda la comodidad posible dentro de las estrecheces a Kristoff y miró vacilante a Elsa.

—Y ahora, ¿cómo le subimos? ¡Pesa como dos toneladas!

Elsa rio e intentó no pensar mucho en de dónde había sacado su hermana esa información. Entonces cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y, la encantadora Galerna, apareció en escena elevando con cuidado al muchacho y apoyándole en el interior del trineo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Galerna! —exclamó Anna viendo solucionados sus problemas.

—Gracias. Volveré en un rato —añadió Elsa dirigiéndose a aquella agradable brisa de verano que revoloteaba por sus cabellos.

—¿No vendrás a palacio? —preguntó Anna extrañada.

—No —sonrió Elsa —. Creo que necesitaréis algo de tiempo para vosotros después de esto.  
Anna apretó los labios y aceptó las palabras de su hermana. Luego se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Gracias por todo.

—Dáselas a Olaff; él se aseguró de que viniese en tu busca.

Anna rio silencisoamente.

—Gracias también por él.

Elsa abrazó a Anna, que le devolvió gustosa el abrazo.

—La semana que viene, ¿sesión de mímica? —preguntó Elsa juguetona.

—¡Cuenta con ello!

Anna subió al trineo, se giró hacia Hans y le habló con tono firme.

—Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, he sido muy buena contigo hasta ahora, pero esta es la última vez. Mis guardias se van a asegurar de que salgas de este reino. Préstame mucha atención porque no tendrás otra oportunidad: desde el momento en el que cruces las fronteras, entrará en vigencia la nueva orden. Si cualquier miembro de mi guardia te vuelve a ver en mis tierras, te ejecutará en ese mismo instante. No habrá juicios ni clemencia. Sólo desaparecerás de este mundo para siempre. Así que piénsatelo muy bien antes de volver a poner un pie en Arendelle.

Le mantuvo la mirada fulminándole con ella durante unos segundos que a Hans le parecieron una eternidad.

—Sven, nos vamos a casa.


	7. Capítulo 7

Kai abrió las puertas de palacio entusiasmado viendo cómo la reina volvía a salvo a su hogar. Pero su rostro cambió de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Kristoff yacía en la parte trasera del trineo.

Al cruzar las puertas, Anna se apeó con cuidado y fue a abrazar a Kai que la recibió con gran ternura.

—Su Majestad, Sir Kristoff… —se animó a preguntar cuando se deshizo el abrazo.

—No te preocupes por él. Sólo duerme. —Kai respiró aliviado. —Lo lamento Kai, necesito tu ayuda de nuevo.

—Lo que sea por vos.

—Necesito que llevéis a Kristoff a su habitación. Ha sido un día realmente duro y necesita descansar apropiadamente. Y, sobretodo, necesito que reúnas a la guardia lo antes posible.

—Ya mismo.

Kai corrió a dar la voz y envió a dos fuertes hombres del servicio a trasladar a Kristoff a su alcoba.

Ya se estaba reuniendo la guardia cuando Anna, aún acompañada por Sven, pudo escuchar la eufórica voz de su mejor amigo.

—¡¡¡Anna!!!

—¡Olaff! —Anna se agachó para recibirle con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Estás bien! —dijo el muñeco abarcándola como podía con sus pequeños brazos.

—Olaff, no sé cómo agradecértelo; tú nos has salvado a todos —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el muñeco desconcertado.

—Así es. Tú te aseguraste de que Elsa viniese a ayudarnos. Sin ti todo esto no habría tenido un bonito final. Gracias.

Olaff rio orgulloso y algo ruborizado.

—Entonces, ¿Hans ya no anda suelto? —preguntó esta vez sintiendo alivio.

—No. Elsa se está asegurando de que no olvide lo frío que puede llegar a ser este reino.

—Ouuu… —Olaff podía imaginarse la situación. Sabía que Elsa estaba llena de amor, pero también sabía el rencor que sentía por aquel que tanto daño le hizo a su hermana.

—Dime, Olaff: ¿me harías un favor más? —preguntó Anna sintiendo que estaba abusando de la amabilidad de todos sus seres queridos.

—¡Claro! ¡Pide por esa boquita! —contestó el muñeco entusiasmado ante la idea de serle útil a la joven mientras ella reía ante su reacción.

—Sven ha tenido un día muy duro también. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarle al establo y darle un buen manojo de zanahorias?

—¡Cuenta conmigo!

Sven empezó a brincar de la emoción y Olaff se puso en marcha antes de que Anna pudiese darle las gracias de nuevo.

—¡Vamos Sven! ¡De camino te voy a contar la historia de cómo salvé el reino por segunda vez!

Anna vio sonriente cómo se alejaban disfrutando de lo arropada que se sentía en aquel lugar.

Pronto, toda la guardia fue informada del paradero de Hans y de las nuevas instrucciones que afectaban a su persona, y salieron en su busca.

Con el deber cumplido, Anna se dirigió al interior del palacio y se encontró con Gerda que la recibió también con un gran abrazo.

—Bendita seas, pequeña —dijo dándole un maternal beso en la frente.

—Gracias Gerda —contestó Anna disfrutando del abrazo. —Ahora me dirijo a la recámara de Kristoff. Quiero poder explicarle lo ocurrido cuando despierte. Por favor, ¿llevarías algo de comida? Creo que despertará con apetito —rio Anna ante la idea de su prometido devorando la comida.

—Por su puesto. En unos minutos la tendréis allí.

Anna completó su camino hasta la habitación de Kristoff y entró sigilosamente para no molestarle. Habían cambiado sus ropas por algo más veraniego que no estuviese pensado para vivir en el hielo; se le veía cómodo y respiraba en paz. Respiraba. Una lágrima de alivio estaba rodando por la mejilla de Anna cuando oyó tras de sí a Gerda que ya había cumplido con su demanda.

—Les dejo aquí la comida —dijo apoyando una enorme bandeja con comida como para cinco lobos sobre la mesa de la habitación. —En una rato volveré con el postre.

Anna le agradeció su ayuda a la mujer y ésta cerró la puerta tras de sí. El sonido del cierre no fue brusco, pero fue suficiente como para sacar de su sueño a Kristoff que se sentó en la cama sobresaltado.

—¡Anna! —dijo abriendo los ojos angustiado por saber qué había sido de ella.

—Aquí estoy —le dijo ella sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado y cogía su mano.

Poco a poco, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de que la mujer de su vida estaba ante él, brillando de felicidad como nunca.

—Eh… Yo… ¿Cómo? —Agitó la cabeza. —¿Estás bien?

Su mirada llena de preocupación por ella en lugar de pensar en que él mismo estaba vivo enterneció aún más a Anna.

—Perfectamente —contestó mirándole a los ojos.

En ese momento, nada más importó. Kristoff sólo pudo abrazarla con desesperación, asegurándose de que aquello era real, disfrutando de su aroma y de poder sentirla junto a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Hans? —preguntó sin aflojar ni un ápice el abrazo.

—Elsa se está encargando de él hasta que llegue la guardia. Creo que no volverá por aquí.

Anna estaba disfrutando aquel abrazo más si cabe que él. Había estado a punto de verle morir y ahora estaba ahí, sano, a salvo y más cerca de ella de lo que había estado en muchos meses. De nuevo podía sentir su calor, su fuerza y la calma que le transmitía.

Deshizo levemente aquel abrazo y le besó dejando que aquel sentimiento quedase plasmado en sus labios. Él disfrutó el beso y lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, pero pronto volvió a él la incertidumbre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si le amaba, ¿qué había sido lo de todos esos meses?

—¿Tienes hambre? —interrumpió ella sus pensamientos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No sabes cuánta… —contestó el muchacho frotándose la tripa.

—¿Quieres comer algo mientras te cuento por qué sigues vivo?

—Por favor —dijo él con una sonrisa.

En poco rato habían dado buena cuenta de la mitad de la bandeja y estaban sentados en la cama apoyados el uno en el otro.

—¿Entonces no quería matarme?

—¡La verdad es que durante un segundo incluso yo lo dudé! —dijo ella divertida. —¡¿Cómo iba a querer matarte?!

—Bueno… sé que me tiene cariño pero, justo hoy, no me habría extrañado tanto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —contestó Anna sorprendida.

—Bueno, esta mañana vino a verme preocupada por ti y… digamos que no le gustó mucho lo que averiguó —dijo él mientras hacía una mueca de estar en apuros.

—Es cierto, ¿qué es eso que “tú y yo sabemos”? —dijo intentando imitar el tono de su hermana.

—Verás… existe la posibilidad de que…

—De que…

—De que se haya enterado de que tú y yo no esperamos a… bueno… a la noche de bodas para… —miró fijamente a Anna hasta que estuvo seguro de que había entendido a qué se refería. —¡Lo siento! —exclamó cerrando un ojo y juntando sus manos mientras con el otro ojo buscaba su reacción.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Eso era? —contestó ella absolutamente relajada.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó Kristoff recuperando la compostura. —Lo estás encajando muy bien.

—Oh, vamos, hace cuatro años que salimos. No esperaría que fuésemos a aguantar sin tocarnos hasta la boda, ¿verdad?

Kristoff le contestó encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca, y luego rieron juntos.

—Kristoff… —dijo ella mientras los nervios afloraban de repente en el timbre de su voz.

—Dime —respondió él poniéndose serio y prestándole toda la atención que era capaz de dar.   
Sentía que aquello era importante.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo que hace meses que debí preguntarte.

Kristoff tragó saliva y asintió esperando la pregunta que, a juzgar por la tensión repentina del ambiente, podía cambiar sus vidas.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres ser rey? —Anna comenzó a morderse el labio inferior haciendo fuerza por contener las lágrimas.

—¿Eh?

—Es culpa mía que te hayas ido, y por supuesto que eres libre de irte de nuevo si es lo que deseas, pero antes necesito hacer las cosas bien hechas. Quiero ser sincera contigo.

Los nervios hacían que Anna hablase de carrerilla sin dejarse tiempo casi ni para respirar y sin dar tiempo a que el chico procesase todo lo que le iba diciendo.

—Anna… —intentó comenzar a decir con una discreta sonrisa.

—Por favor, déjame hablar. Si no lo suelto de golpe, no lo haré nunca.

Kristoff calló de inmediato y se sentó frente a ella para que sintiese que tenía toda su atención. Anna sonrió ante el gesto y tomo aire justo antes de comenzar a hablar sin frenos de nuevo.

—¿Recuerdas el día de mi coronación? Ese día me dijiste que tendría aquello por una hora, como si te hubieses disfrazado como regalo. Al principio me hizo gracia, pues sabía que ése no era tu estilo. Tú eres más práctico y un poco más salvaje, y me gustas así. Sin embargo, lo que en aquel momento fue entrañable y divertido, pronto se convirtió en un tormento. Efectivamente, aquel no era tu estilo, pero, si nos casábamos, te convertirías automáticamente en rey y no te quedaría más remedio que vivir completamente inmerso en esa etiqueta que tanto te desagrada. Probablemente, como reina podría cambiar la etiqueta, pero se trata de algo común entre reinos y, si cambiábamos la forma de hacer, seguramente le echarían la culpa al rey que no es de cuna noble. No quiero que vivas una vida que no te guste y tampoco quiero que seas la diana de ataques de todo tipo. Quiero hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mí.

Kristoff escuchaba cada palabra más sorprendido que la anterior y, a la vez, todo empezaba a tomar forma al fin.

—Además —continuó ella —, el hielo es tu vida; siempre lo he sabido. Y por mucho que en el día a día no necesites ir de punta en blanco, las obligaciones de un rey son muchas y no tendrías tiempo para conservar tu trabajo que tanto esfuerzo te ha costado sacar adelante. Perderías el hielo, la montaña, la intimidad, la libertad… —Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla hasta topar con la suave caricia de los dedos de Kristoff que se la llevaron con ellos. —Sé que harías lo que fuese por mí, pero yo… yo no quiero hacerte eso.

»Con eso en mente, empecé a evitar el tema de la boda. No me atrevía a hablarlo contigo. Ya habían pasado todos los preparativos de la coronación y era el momento lógico para iniciar los de nuestro matrimonio, pero me aterraba pensar en las consecuencias de esta conversación. Al igual que me aterra ahora —Sonrió nerviosa. —Lo siento. No sé cómo he podido hacerte eso durante tanto tiempo; he sido muy cruel. Temía tener que separarme de ti. No quiero hacerte daño, pero tampoco quiero dejarte ir: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Egoísta, ¿no?

Anna dejó caer dos lágrimas más e hizo silencio mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y tensión. El silencio se alargó unos larguísimos segundos más hasta que Kristoff le dedicó una nueva sonrisa y lo rompió a su manera.

—Ehm… ¿se me permite intevenir ya, Su Majestad?

Anna asintió riendo entre sollozos.

—No te puedes imaginar lo aburrido que ha sido el hielo durante estas dos semanas.

—¿Qué? —Aquello pilló por sorpresa a la chica que le miraba con incredulidad.

—Elsa podía hacer hielo para todo el reino sin esfuerzo, ¿qué hacía yo allí congelándome y dejándome la espalda en un trabajo peligroso y repetitivo sin necesidad? Jamás había pensado algo así. Amaba mi trabajo, la montaña, el aire fresco y la libertad, pero, sin ti, todo está del revés.

Los ojos de Anna estaban cerca de desorbitarse.

—Cada momento que he vivido desde que te conocí ha sido divertido, emocionante, ¡único! Nada tiene ni gracia ni sentido sin ti. Y apuesto a que reinar a tu lado será también divertido, emocionante y único. Sé que me queda mucho por aprender y que no será fácil acostumbrarme a ciertas cosas, pero, si estás dispuesta a aguantar mis gruñidos y protestas hasta que me acostumbre, me esforzaré por aprender lo mejor y más rápido posible para que se acaben pronto, para que te puedas sentir orgullosa de mí y para poder reinar a tu lado. Porque estar a tu lado siempre es lo que más ansío. Y, bueno, siempre podemos escaparnos algún día a disfrutar juntos del aire de la montaña para despejarnos, ¿no?

—Hace mucho que estoy orgullosa de ti, no tienes que esforzarte para eso. Sólo sigue siendo tú —dijo dulcemente Anna, con los nervios calmándose y tomando su mano. —Sabes que aún así es fácil que estés en el punto de mira de muchos estúpidos nobles clasistas, ¿verdad?

Anna levantó la mirada algo temerosa de su reacción y se encontró con la sonrisa de sorna de Kristoff.

—He crecido compartiendo zanahorias con un reno ante la mirada de los demás: yo ya no oigo esas voces.

—Sí, tienes que dejar de hacer eso —dijo Anna riendo.

—La pregunta es: ¿Tú estarás bien con ello?

—Poco me importa a mí lo que piensen los demás si tengo a mi lado al hombre al que amo. —Él sonrió aliviado y disfrutó de ver de nuevo el brillo en los ojos de Anna.

—Además, tu prima está casada con un ladrón. Yo seré visto como el chico bueno —bromeó.

Ambos rieron descargando un poco toda la tensión acumulada y disfrutando de la risa del otro.

—Entonces —tanteó ella cautelosa buscando la confirmación definitiva —, ¿te he recuperado?

Kristoff abrazó con fuerza a la muchacha, dejando que todo aquello que guardaba en su interior pasase a través de su cuerpo y se enterrase en lo más profundo de ella.

—Nunca me perdiste —susurró sujetando su cabeza contra su hombro como queriendo protegerla y darle toda la seguridad de que estarían juntos que ambos necesitaban en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, es ese caso... —dijo Anna deshaciendo el abrazo con delicadeza. Luego bajó de la cama, tomó de nuevo su mano y se arrodilló ante él. —Kristoff, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en la cara de Anna e hizo que durante unos segundos el chico se quedase boquiabierto.

Kristoff, al darse cuenta de su ridícula expresión cerró la boca y tomó con determinación la mano de Anna que sostenía a la suya. Después tiró suavemente de ella forzándola a subir a la cama hasta que la chica quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas, cara a cara, a apenas dos palmos de él. En ese momento, con la mirada más intensa y amorosa que aquellos ojos podían dar, dejó que sus labios se moviesen solos y pronunció la palabra de la que más seguro había estado en toda su vida.

—Sí.

La seguridad y la contundencia de aquel sí, hizo que Anna se abalanzase sobre él con la más brillante de las sonrisas y la felicidad brotando de sus ojos en diminutas gotitas hasta que sus labios se encontraron en el más feliz y apasionado de los besos.

—Te amo, Bjorgman —le susurró tras besar con suavidad una pequeña lagrimita que escapaba esta vez del ojo de él.

—Te amo, Anna —contestó él dejando que sus sentimientos le guiasen hasta el cuello de Ana donde dejó de regalo un pequeño mordisquito.

Anna se sorprendió dejando escapar un gemido ante la sorpresa y la sensualidad de aquel mordisco. Aquello dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Kristoff.

—Así que te gusta que sea salvaje, ¿eh? —dijo con una mirada amenazadoramente incitante.  
Anna estuvo a punto de decirle que no era eso a lo que se refería, que era una forma de decir que él era más natural y espontáneo, pero aquella mirada sólo logró dejarla casi sin habla e implantar el deseo en todo su ser.

—Ahá… —fue todo lo que atinó a decir mientras el rubor en sus mejillas iba en aumento.

—Está bien —dijo él sin dejar de sonreír justo antes de aferrarse a ella y hacerles rodar en la cama hasta situarse encima de aquella maravillosa mujer que le atravesaba con la lujuria en su mirar —. Te voy a enseñar lo salvaje que puedo llegar a ser.

Un amplio repertorio de gemidos de ambos comenzó a oírse desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Kristoff donde Gerda esperaba desde hacía un buen rato con la bandeja de los postres en las manos, aguardando por un buen momento para interrumpir y entregársela.

—Oh, bueno —dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa de tranquilidad —, les dejaré esto aquí.

Y así, Gerda dejó con resinación su bandeja en una mesita a un lado de la puerta y se marchó en busca de un buen descanso. Al fin y al cabo, les esperaban días de mucho ajetreo: había una boda que preparar.


End file.
